1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate structure having electronic components and a method of manufacturing a substrate structure having electronic components.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, as the trend of miniaturization and slimming of electronic devices accelerate, techniques of manufacturing a multilayer substrate and embedding various electronic components in the substrate have been proposed.
At this time, the electronic components embedded in the substrate are passive elements such as inductors and capacitors or active elements such as IC chips.
Meanwhile, products in which electronic components are surface-mounted on a surface of a substrate as well as being embedded in the substrate and the embedded electronic components and the surface-mounted electronic components are electrically connected to each other also have been released.
As an example, Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which a semiconductor chip mounted on a surface of a substrate and a semiconductor chip embedded in the substrate are connected using vias and wiring patterns of more than one stage.
However, in the conventional structures including Patent Document 1 etc., since the electronic component mounted on the surface of the substrate and the electronic component embedded in the substrate are connected by a via etc., a current moving path between the interconnected electronic components is increased, thus increasing internal resistance, occurring signal loss during transmission of signals between the interconnected electronic components, and having limitations in simplification and reliability of processes due to the need for a process of forming a via, etc. to connect electronic components.